Command & Conquer
by Tsuki-V
Summary: The beginning for Lestrade and Mycroft. Set after Epiphany.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lestrade had noticed months ago that things had changed between Sherlock and John. It was a surprise it had not happened sooner but it was good it happened none the less. Sherlock had become more approachable as of late, he hasn't changed at all, but to those who do actually know him there is a huge difference. Happiness is something he has came to spot, especially when it is those close to him.

Lestrade smiles to himself as he sits at his desk finishing up his paper work. It is getting late but as normal Sherlock had dragged Watson out as soon as the case was solved, leaving him to do all the mundane work. He heard John mumble something along the lines of "how can you have never been ice skating?", so he assumed that's where the pair was off to. He had to admit, the thought of Sherlock on ice was rather hysterical, and due to the fact that by the sound of things the pair did not actually go on 'dates', he would let them off this time.

So here he sat, just after 10pm, finishing off his reports when there was a knock at the door, he looked up and waved Donovan in. "That's me off Sir, oh, and there's a man here to see you, shall I send him in?" Sally waited until he had finished the sentence he was writing before he replied, slightly confused, _who would come to see him here at this time?_ "Sure, Sally, send him in." he replied just before the door closed again.

He sighed and sat up straight just before there was a small tap against his door. "Open" He said loud enough for the visitor to hear, the door opened softly and closed just as quietly before the tall man that entered. Lestrade looked him over quickly, he had seen him before but could not recall where. And then it clicked, Sherlock, this is Sherlock's brother. Greg stood and offered his hand "Mr. Holmes, please, take a seat." The brother shook his hand and sat in the seat offered as he took his own seat.

They sat quietly for a minute so Greg took the chance to look him over properly. He had seen him with Sherlock, but from afar so he had not recognised him straight away. He was approximately the same height as himself with curious eyes, almost the same as Sherlock's. _Same smart's then_, his thoughts provided. He was quite… fit. Greg shook the thought away as soon as it appeared and cleared his throat.

"What do I owe the honour?" He said, receiving a smirk from his guest. "Now, Detective Inspector, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Came the response from the elder Holmes. Greg grinned and replied quickly "Depends what the guest wants." He shook his head again and chuckled, not missing the split second smile that appeared on the others face. Stop flirting with Sherlock's brother, he told himself, his head was quick enough to provide a retort, _but he's flirting back!_ Greg chuckled again before straightening his features and facing the man.

"What can I do for you Mr. Holmes?" He finally asked, he watched as the man straightened in his chair before replying. "Mycroft, please. I would like some information. What are your thoughts on this…relationship between my brother and Dr. Watson?" He wasn't really sure why he wasn't surprised by the question, but he wasn't all the same. "They seem…happy. John is a good man and can be quite cunning when he wants to be" He started, making Mr. Holm…_Mycroft's _eyebrows raise, he chuckled before continuing, "They are good for each other, Sherlock has become easier to work with, for me at least, from a official point of view." He ended, unsure if to add anything more, unsure of what this guest was asking for.

"And what do you think?" Mycroft asked as he relaxed back against the chair slightly. Greg smiled slightly as he gathered his thoughts. "I am glad they are together. I thought it would have happened sooner than it did but…" he shrugged "I'm glad it did happen. John is good for Sherlock and vice versa. Sherlock….He deserves to have someone like John. I think it's about time he got his share of happiness don't you think?" He ended, having being completely honest he sighed and leaned back.

Mycroft smiled at him slightly, a genuine smile before shifting forward in his seat and leaning on his knees. "Indeed it is. I am glad that that brother of mine has people who care for him as he will not allow me to do so. Thank you, Detective Inspector" And with that, he stood, followed by Greg who held out his hand again. "Greg, please." he said as they shook hands.

Greg walked back around and sat back at his desk as Mycroft made his way to the door, he opened the door before turning back around, and he must have been seeing things, because if he wasn't, then Mycroft, _Mycroft Holmes_, was blushing. "Good evening…Gregory" He said before turning back to the door.

Greg made a split second decision just before the door closed and called out, "Mycroft", said man took a step back into the room, still slightly pink in the cheeks, Greg grinned at him and it seemed to make the pink hue darker which made Greg's grin wider before trying to school his features into a serious expression which did not exactly work, "If I need to get in touch with you in regards to Sherlock and John, how would I go about it?" He asked, and almost succeeded in keeping his face straight, apart from when Mycroft's eyes widened, making his lips twitch up.

Mycroft seemed to come to his sense and straightened his face up before replying, "I will be in touch" was his only reply before he closed the office door. Greg couldn't stop the grin from his face this time and he chuckled to himself. _What the hell am I doing? Sherlock's brother? Really?_

Greg shrugged to himself and sat back up to finish of his work when his phone vibrated. He opened his desk drawer and pulled it out and opened the text, not recognising the number.

Please keep an eye on my brother Gregory - MH

'Gregory' leaned back in his chair again and continued to grin as he chuckled. Maybe tonight wasn't such a bad night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
M. Holmes

Mycroft frowned to himself as he sat in his home office. His meeting with the Detective Inspector had not went as planned. It was not the contents of the conversation that was bothering him, but his own reactions. He had not reacted like that to anyone since…in a long time. It was unexpected and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

He sighed and leaned back, rubbing his temples. Gregory Lestrade was an attractive man, there was no denying that and from his previous searches of the man he was above average in intelligence and competent at his job. What he had not counted on was for the man to be so…charming.

Mycroft had a file on the man, he had gave it a brief glance when he had first received it when the Detective Inspector started working with Sherlock but that was it. He received occasional bits of information about him which would be added to his file, such as his divorce papers and any cases linked with Sherlock, but he found himself not wanting to go through the file but speak to the man.

He would not think about this tonight, he had work to finish.

Mycroft banned Gregory from his brain as he finished off his paper work and had a shower. When he returned to his bedroom he noticed his phone was flashing, notifying him that he had a new message. He sighed to himself and picked up his phone and noticed he had 2 new messages, he opened the first text.

I always do Mycroft. - GL

Mycroft smiled slightly before shaking himself and opening the next message.

You look adorable when you blush - GL

And at that Mycroft blushed and quickly replied, not really paying much attention to what was being said.

Gregory please! - MH

Mycroft fell back onto his bed and groaned. He can not believe he allowed himself to blush in front of the man. But, then again, it is not like he exactly allowed it to happen either. His phone beeped at it almost made him jump. He looked at his phone before opening the message. Gregory.

Please what Mycroft? - GL

He groaned again and felt his face flush even more.

I do not blush. - MH

No matter how much he tried to deter himself from the idea, Mycroft could not disagree with the fact that he was, in fact, enjoying this little, exchange with Gregory. His phone beeped again and he couldn't help but smile this time.

I'm afraid you do Mycroft, but don't worry, you will get used to it - GL

Mycroft read the message twice before shaking his head and re-reading it.

I will do nothing of the sort. It will not happen again. - MH

It was easy to speak with conviction over text messages, Mycroft just hoped he will not be making a liar out of himself.

Challenge accepted. Goodnight Mycroft -GL

Goodnight Gregory - MH

Mycroft groaned, what has he got himself in for now?


End file.
